You lie
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Told mostly in Reese's POV...Julia/ Mary Jo song-fic featuring parts of Reba's You Lie & Blake Shelton's Goodbye time.
1. Chapter 1

_**We lie in the dark I know you're awakeThe only sounds are the sounds this old house makesBut, Oh, how I long, I long to hear your voiceDesperate to talk, yearning to touchBurning inside 'cause I want you so muchSo I say I need you and leave you no choice**_

Reese turned to lie on his back with a sigh. What had just happened? He just could not figure out how their love making that used to burn like an inferno now fizzled down to nothing. Julia used to be so giving so passionate and now it seemed that she had become listless. The eyes that used to seduce now stared on blankly as he thrust in and out of her body. Her voice that used to cry out in ecstasy had been turned into unenthusiastic groans of his name followed by _oh's _and _ah's_ instead of her usual declarations of love. He knew she was faking and he felt a pang of guilt as he shot his release deep inside of her womanhood.

A creaking of the bathroom door rose him out of his somber thoughts and he turned his head towards her as she made her way to her side of the bed. She slipped silently beneath the duvet and curled on her side. He slipped from the bed and went into the en suite to clean himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror, critically, trying to see something in himself, anything that had caused his lover to lose interest in him so suddenly. Sure, he was a little up in age and not as in shape as he once had been but he knew Julia and she was anything but superficial. Still in all something had died between them and he was not sure what it was.

For a few weeks now, Julia had been acting unusually distant. He had taken her out once or twice and both times he had walked her to the door only receiving a quick peck on the lips and a polite goodnight. Usually she would invite him inside and they would share a nightcap. Their dinner conversation had also dwindled down to small talk about work and the weather. A few times this week he had phoned her for one of their late night talks and had been disappointed when she did not answer sometimes not returning his calls for days.

Tonight he had gotten her tickets to see an opera knowing how deeply she loved the arts. Afterwards they had gone to an Italian restaurant and he had gotten them a bottle of their finest red wine hoping he could seduce her. He had held her hand as he had walked her up to her doorstep and catching her off guard placed a kiss on her lips. Apparently the wine had worked because a good ten minutes later they were upstairs in bed together. It had been so long and Reese's control had been tenuous at best. He felt relief kick in and thought that maybe this was just a rough patch they were going through. Until he noticed how robotic her movements beneath him were. He tried to stop himself but he exploded guilt and pain creeping into his body as he came back to reality.

He stepped away from the mirror and returned to the darkened room. He noticed that she still lie on her side perfectly still. He slid into the bed laying flat on his back waiting to see if she would turn and cuddle against him but minutes passed and she did not move. He turned onto his side and spooned her from the back, letting his arm drape around her waist. He felt relief when she didn't pull away or flinch. Maybe she just needed a little tenderness.

"Julia, honey. You were wonderful. You are everything I need…I love you." he declared in a hushed voice as his fingers stroked her hipbone. He waited to see if she would respond. He knew she was awake for her breathing was too uneven for her to be asleep. Just when he had given up all pretense of her replying to him in anyway, she spoke softly into the dark room.

"I know, I love you too."

_**You lie you don't want to hurt meSo you lie, buy a little time, and I go alongWhat else can I do, maybe it's wrongBut you know how much I love youSo you lie 'til you can find a way to say goodbyeYou lie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**How long until you just can't go onAnd the urge to break loose is just too strongYou should let go that's what you want to doOh but you don't know, you don't knowIf it's the right thing to do**_

Reese knew what he had to do. It had been two days since their little rendezvous gone sour. He had a plan that would make everything come back together between he and Julia. He was going to pick her up for a romantic weekend in the mountains. Once there he was going to shower her with flowers and cards, all that gooey romantic stuff that women loved, even strong feminists like Julia. He had made all of the arrangements and left the office early to make his way to Julia's house. It was close to 3 o' clock in the afternoon when he pulled into her driveway and walked happily to her door. He knocked but no one answered the door. Strange, all the lights are on and her car is here. He turned the doorknob and found that it was locked so he lifted the small terra cotta flower pot and reached for the spare key beneath. He deftly unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The door swung open slowly and nothing in the world could have expected Reese Watson for the sight that greeted him. Julia was laid across her desk, papers and other supplies strewn on the floor next to it. She was naked and an equally naked petite red head stood in front of her open legs, her fingers buried deep inside of Julia's womanhood. The red head Reese instantly recognized as Julia's friend and co worker, Mary Jo Shively. He could not believe this…this was why she had been so distant…she had been lying to him…she had been having an affair…with a woman…he just could not believe it.

He stepped into the living room and cleared his voice loudly. The petite woman instantly stopped her movements against Julia and froze.

"Darling, don't stop…please…" Julia begged her younger lover, ignorant to what exactly was going on.

"Julia…You better sit up…" Mary Jo said somberly as she helped the older woman sit up on the desk top.

Julia sat up slowly and gasped as she saw Reese standing there. Caught. She had been caught in the act. Seeing the pain in his blue eyes, Julia felt sudden guilt at betraying such a loving man. Lord knows, she once loved this man for all her was worth. He had made her feel beautiful and alive again after Hayden had passed. There was just always something missing, not just with him, with her other male lovers as well. She had found her missing piece in Mary Jo. She had never wanted to break his heart but she did not want him to ever find out like this. Julia had meant to tell him many times … over dinner…at the opera…but her nerves got the best of her so she kept on with her charade….she made her bed…now she had to lie in it.

Mary Jo slipped her sweater over her head and handed Julia her blouse. Mary Jo excused herself and retreated upstairs knowing that the two needed their privacy to talk this out. Julia buttoned up her blouse and slipped off of the desk top.

"Well, well Ms. Sugarbaker…Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on here ?" Reese asked, anger obvious in his voice.

"Reese…I don't know what to say…I tried so hard to tell you…I never thought you would find out…especially like this…I am so ashamed of myself…of the lies." Julia gulped as she moved to sit on the Queen Anne chair.

"Julia…How long…? Are you…you know a…a lesbian?" Reese asked, disgust in his voice, as he made his way from the doorway to the sofa to sit.

"About four weeks now…but the attraction has always been there. And yes, I believe I am." Julia said in a cultured tone.

"Why…? I mean didn't I love you right? I tried Julia…tried to give you everything a woman needs." Reese said.

"I needed something deeper. I have always felt like something was missing in my relationships…incomplete and she completes me. She treats me like a woman not like a trophy girlfriend showering me with things that don't really amount to hill of beans. Our intimacy is special… I know you tried, darlin' and believe me when I tell you that I am thankful for everything you have done for me…but I need this…need her." Julia said passionately, tears clouding her eyes.

" Call her down here" Reese demanded.

"Al…alright. Mary Jo, Darling…Can you come down here?" Julia yelled.

Mary Jo walked slowly down the stairs unsure of why exactly she was called down here. Julia pulled the small red head onto her lap and boy, you could cut the tension in that room with a knife.

"You love her?" Reese asked sincerely.

"Very, very much" Mary Jo admitted.

"She is very, very special. Incredibly smart and so damned classy but I also trust that since you have spent time with her personally you know how hard headed she can be…and sassy. Those are her most endearing qualities but you probably know that already…" Reese lectured.

"Yes, I know…she is really something." Mary Jo agreed.

"I guess then that is all I need to know…I really don't want to keep you two from anything… I wish you both the most happiness in the world…" Reese said as he rose from the sofa and walked over to where Julia was sitting.

"Goodbye, Sassy…" Reese said as he caressed her cheek with his hand and then walked right out of the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. Watson…" Julia whispered.

_**If we had known our love would come to thisWe could have saved our hearts the hurt of wasted yearsWell it's been fun - what else can I sayIf the feeling's gone words won't stop you anywayIf being free's worth what you leave behindAnd if it's too late for love to change your mindThen it's goodbye time**_


End file.
